


In A Suit

by ahunmaster



Series: Mobster AU [24]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bodily Fluids, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Sexual Content, Smut, Suit Kink, Suit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker likes Bloodshed when he's in a suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Suit

He wasn't expecting his girlfriend to initiate sex tonight.  Thornstriker never started the sexy stuff.

 

It was always him, always being careful to ease her into it.  Gently guiding her into the rush of sweat, cum, euphoria that came so easily for him.

 

So when his girlfriend asked if they could do a quick round, just the one, with him as fully dressed in his suit, Bloodshed had been unable to answer.

 

He could only stare flabbergasted at the petite woman who blushed furiously under his gaze.  Which was enough to give him a hard boner that had him nodding and unbuckling his belt faster than he had ever remembered doing so.

 

Things got even weirder when his girlfriend shyly took off her own outfit (didn't want to ruin it, one of her favorites, she muttered) and let herself lie bare on their bed while he stood over her and fucked her pussy while still in his clothing.

 

Correct him if he was wrong, but wasn't this something he wouldn’t normally be doing to her?

 

Thornstriker was still red in the face and unable to look him directly in the eyes, but he noticed her gaze roaming all over his body as her pussy was pierced over and over again.

 

Oh... so she had that kind of kink, huh?

 

While he wanted to do nothing more than pound her mind into oblivion while watching her body convulse underneath him, Bloodshed chose to keep his gaze either just above her or closed in intense concentration.  This was Thornstriker's request, so her needs had to be satisfied for now.

 

And when she came hard around him, he kept it going while risking a glance to watch her face morph into utter orgasmic pleasure.

 

"S-Sorry..."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I-I... your suit..."

 

He looked down in pleasant surprise to see that her orgasm had squirted out around his dick to stain his pants crotch.

 

"It's alright, it'll come out."

 

He made a mental note as he hung it up before joining Thornstriker back on their bed to buy more suits.

 

END


End file.
